buddyfightfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:AtanZeko/The Buddy Ultra Tournament!
Woooo! My first blog and it's going to be a Tournament! Okay, after watching the newest episode of Buddyfight X I got inspired to finally make my own Tournament! The Buddy Ultra Tournament! This is how it'll go, it'll be a Round Robin Tournament, meaning the number of players does not matter and everyone will get a chance to fight everyone else. Depending on how many players there will be I will randomly put you all into an even number of Brackets and from there the Brackets will compete Round Robin style. Then the winner of each Bracket will then compete against each other in Elimination style to determine the Ultimate Buddyfighter among them all! Rules will be expected to change with updates over time as I figure this out more Alright, to sign up just comment here with your BFA Username plus your Flag and Buddy of choice. You will be allowed to tune your decks in-between rounds but not in-between Fights. You may not change your deck's chosen Flag and Buddy though. You will need 2 out of 3 wins to Win the Round and the one with the most Wins per Round in their Bracket will move on to the Elimination Rounds. You will have till May 15th to sign up and after that the Tournament will begin! Now there will be no set Schedule since I understand everyone here lives in different Time Zones. So it'll be up to each player to communicate with their opponent to determine when they will Fight. If will have a Week (7 days) from when each Round officially begins to complete your Matches. If you deem yourselve unable to fight that Round do be sure to let me know within that Week's time and It'll count as a Loss. Don't worry though since it'll be a Round Robin style you will be allowed to continue into the next round! If you deem yourself unable to compete anymore during the Tournament then do please say so and unfortunetely all of your Future Rounds will be considered an Auto-Loss (It's sad but it's what must be done to continue) Now, all Fights must be done on BFA and you must have the most recent Updates both Officially and Unofficially. Unofficially you must use EHeroMatty's Updates if you wish to compete in this tournament. I'll provide a link to his Blog right under here. http://buddyfight.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:EHeroMatty/Matty%27s_Unoffical_Buddyfight_Update!! who sign up will be listed under here as (Wika Username: BFA Username / Flag. Buddy) for now till the Tournament Begins AtanZeko: ATNZKO / Flag: Darkness Dragon World. Buddy: Daredevil "Twister". Edin the White Mage: EdinWhiteMage / Flag: Hero World. Buddy: Uniform Warrior, Sister Frill. OceanDragoon: Ocean Dragoon / Flag: Ancient World. Buddy: Chief of Seven Seas, Duel Jaeger " Ocean". TheMan2014: SKYBLUE / Flag: Searing Executioners. Buddy: Chaotic Hunt Jailer, Soku. Echo751: Echo751 / Flag: Star Dragon World. Buddy: Successor Dragon, Gaia Link. Kuroxander: Kuroxander / Flag: Katana World. Buddy: Red Lady Oni, Kureha. LeoHellstorm: LeoHellstorm / Flag: Dragon World. Buddy: Demon Lord Dragon, Batzz. Drum bunker's buddy: krushang / Flag: Legend World. Buddy: Valkyrie, Skuld the Lamenter of the Future. JerkJester: Animekid50 / Flag: Dungeon World. Buddy: Triumphal Knight, El Quixote. Andrew Wolfwood: Wolffe / Flag: Star Dragon World. Buddy: SAC17: Clarke. 黒いウサギ: Furnival / Flag: Divine Guardians. Buddy: Perpetual Envoy, Elixiel. MegaBoss149: MegaBossXXX / Flag: Star Dragon World. Buddy: Gorgeous Vermilion Bird, Variable Cord. Mr.Hibat: Grant313 / Flag: Dragon World. Buddy: Thunder Knights Vice Captain, Goldion Halberd Category:Blog posts